Metal Bear
Metal Bear is a Metal Grappler that has appeared in Custom Robo (Nintendo 64), Custom Robo V2, and Custom Robo (GameCube). It is a Normal Style Metal Grappler in the N64 titles and an Armor Style Metal Grappler in Custom Robo Battle Revolution. Its primary Commanders are Max in all 3 games and Ernest in Custom Robo Battle Revolution, but some of the Criminals, Lab Techs, and Z Lackeys use it in Battle Revolution. Two upgraded versions of Metal Bear appear in Custom Robo GX. They are known as Neo Metal Bear and Death Metal Bear. How to obtain *Custom Robo (N64): Beat Scenario Mode. *Custom Robo V2: Beat Max while taking the Final Exam at Takuma Academy. *Custom Robo Battle Revolution: Beat the 2nd Lab Tech in the Lab Single Battle during the Grand Battles. Strategy This Metal Bear is considered to be the quintessential Metal Grappler due to its impressive offensive and defensive capabilities. However, it does suffer from low speed. The best approach for using Metal Bear is a "head-on" approach; that is, attack your opponent without worrying too much about the damage you take. A system overload rarely happens to this robo; it takes three shots from the Sniper Gun to down it. In addition, you could always follow what Max does and aim for a Long Ranged set. If you choose to do this, you should use a gun like the Rayfall Gun or the Sniper Gun. Metal Bear's high offensive stat should be able to tear its opponents apart with ease. Metal Bear's Charge is VERY powerful, but it does take a while to start up, so you might want to use it while the opponent is distracted or while the opponent is stunned. If you can hit with it, you'll definitely hurt the opponent VERY badly. As for leg parts, try equipping the Stabilizer Legs or the Ground Legs. The former will boost your acceleration, allowing for nimble movement, while the latter will allow you to air dash close to the ground without too much worry about landing lag. This will help offset Metal Bear's lack of speed. Gallery Metal Bear V2.jpg|Metal Bear in Custom Robo V2. Custom Robo (N64) - Body Part - Metal Bear Metal Bear - Imgur.png|Metal Bear's Original Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Metal Bear - Imgur(1).png|Metal Bear's Red Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Metal Bear - Imgur(2).png|Metal Bear's Blue Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Metal Bear - Imgur(3).png|Metal Bear's Green Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Metal Bear - Imgur(4).png|Metal Bear's Yellow Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Metal Bear Parts Catalog.png|Metal Bear as he appears in the Parts Index (Battle Revolution) Trivia *Metal Bear is named after the animal of the same name. *Metal Bear is one of the most re-occurring robos in the series (barring revisions like Ray Mk II/III/X-Ray/etc., of course), having appeared in 3 games total. **He shares this record with Ray, Shadow, Carlyle, Zola, Crazy Baboon, Oracle, Amy, Vanessa, Robin, Bit, Gramps, Gigantron, and Javelin. *Metal Bear has a similar "hair-style" to his original Commander Max. **This is present in all of its appearances as well as its upgraded versions. *BR Metal bear is more similar to V2 Crazy Baboon than V2 Metal Bear when looking at stats. **However, BR Metal Bear has the same charge as V2 Metal Bear. *Metal Bear's BR Render has him equipped with the following parts: **Body: Metal Bear **Gun: Trap Gun **Bomb: Left Flank Bomb H **Pod: Caboose Pod T **Legs: Long Thrust Legs Category:Robos Category:Armor Category:Metal Grappler Category:Normal Category:Custom Robo GC Robos